peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Playgloop
The Playgloop is the sixth episode of Peppa Pig Abridged. The transcript Peppa: The Playgloop! Narrator: Peppa and George have come to the playgloop Peppa: Where are we going, Daddy? Daddy: The narrator just''' told you! '''ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE FOURTH WALL BACK TOGETHER AGAIN George: Can I come too? Peppa: ...... NIEN NEIN NIEN NEIN NIEN NEIN NIEN NEIN! Daddy: PEPPA Peppa: Oh, Sorry. Daddy: Let‘s kick it into overdrive, Maximum Overdrive! (daddy quickly picks up incredible speed) Daddy: WOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO George: WHOOOOOOA Peppa: NEEEEEEEP (the car stops instantly, flings Peppa and George) Peppa and George: AAAAAAAH (Peppa and George make a crack on the wall of the Playgloop) Gazelle: WHO DID THIS? Peppa: I’m Peppa. George: and I’m George, her little bro. Daddy: Well, he’s coming to the Playgloop too. (cut to Peppa, who at the moment is doing a skyward scream) Peppa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! George: You’ll have to live with me! HAW HAW! Peppa: Stop it, Nelson!! Narrator: Peppa and George have come to the Playgloop. (cut to the kids in the playgloop) Peppa: Hello! (Pan to Peppa and George) Peppa: This is my little brother......... George. Gazelle: Let’s make Peppa and George feel welcome! Peppa: Who are you guys? Dog: I’m Danny! I’m the jock! ARF ARF! Pedro: I’m Pedro! I’m a nerd! NEIGH! Cat: I’m Candy! I’m a underused character in this show! Meow! ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE FOURTH WALL BACK TOGETHER AGAIN Bunny: I’m Rebbeca, AND IM NOT A BUNNY, IM A RABBIT. Lamb: And I’m Suzy! I’m a- Peppa: Fucking COME ON! Out of all the children in this fucking series, why did she come back?! ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE FOURTH WALL BACK TOGETHER AGAIN Suzy: I came back to take revenge on what you did in episode three! Peppa: WHA- ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE FOURTH WALL BACK TOGETHER AG-''' Peppa: SHUT UP Narrator: '''STOP IT IM TRYING TO MAKE A FOURTH WALL BREAK! Peppa: Well, break yourself!! (SMASH) Peppa: What was that loud smash? Narrator: It was the fourth wall. Peppa: DANG! George: Oh boy! (Suzy pats George) Suzy: He feels funny. Danny: Hello, I’m Danny Dog! George: (oinks) Danny: What have ya got ’ere, dude? George: Dinosaur! Gazelle: A DINOSAUR!? DINOS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL. THE’RE EVIL! Peppa: WHAT?!!?!!??!! I THOUGHT MISTAH DINESAW WAS DEED IN EPISODE 2!!! George: RAAAAAARRRRRR! All (except Peppa): AAAAAAAAAAAH! 2SCARY4ME! Mr. Dinosaur: I WILL EAT. YOUR. SOULS. Gazelle: CALM DOWN EVERYONE! OKAY PANIC! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Choir: Sors Salutis Et Virtutis Michi Nunc Contraia Peppa: *screaming turns into loud crying* Mr. Dinosaur: CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP Est affectus Et defectus Semper in angaria George: Oh-hohohoho NO! W-W-WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP! Hac in hora sine mora corde pulsum tangite;' Peppa: AAAAAAAAAAAA! quod per sortem sternit fortem, mecum omnes plangite!' (playgloop wall falls) Gazelle: THE PLAYGLOOP IS FALLING APART! Peppa: DUCK AND COVER!! ALL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!) George: That was a bit crazy wasn’t it?! UH... Gazelle? Gazelle: You......... George: Oh boy! Gazelle: You........ are...........' UNTEEEEEEEEACHABLEEEEEEEE!' George: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAH! Gazelle: FIX THE FUCKING SCHOOL OR YOU’RE FIRED! George: OKAY! I’LL FIX IT! (Later) Gazelle: Just so there are NO ''Dino Accidents, i’m fucking up Mr. Dinosaur ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) George:┬┴┬┴┤(·_├┬┴┬┴ Peppa: ''BEAT IT GEORGE! Gazelle: Maybe you can help George get rid of his obbesion and help him paint! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Peppa: George, today i’m gonna show you how to make a flow( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)er! First, draw a BIG circle( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°). (Peppa paints a pink circle, while George paints a green （ ・∀・）（ ・∀・）（ ・∀・）（ ・∀・ circle) Peppa: No George, thats the wrong Colooekemkkjr! Now we paint the petals. ''(Peppa paints yellow petals, while George paints small blue spikes) Peppa: ''NO GEORGE, That’s the wronug shape! Now you paint the stualk and leaves! ''(Peppa paints the stalk and the leaves, while George paints a dinosaur body) Peppa: ''George, you have done it all wroung!! (cut to inside of the dino safe. Cut to a closeup of a sticker on mr dinosaur saying “Worning! This toy is activated by saying “Dine-saw. GRRRRR!”) Gazelle: What do we have here? Peppa: I drew a flower! Gazelle: I see. And George has drawn a dinosaur! George: Grrrr! DINE-SAW! Narrator: OH FUCK! GEORGE HAS FORGOTTEN THAT “DINESAW GRR” ACTIVATES MR. DINOSATAN! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Mr. Dinosaur: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! （ ・∀・） All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gazelle: Not another one!!! (⌐■_■) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (•_•)Narrator: Everyone is scared! Peppa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!°Д° George: I’m sorry I made you come here! I’m sorry!!! Peppa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (zoom into peppa’s mouth) (zoom out of peppa’s mouth and into the bedroom) Peppa: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Huh?! It was all a nightmare!? WHAT A TWIST! Daddy: Peppa! Time for playgroup!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Peppa: ......................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away while screaming* THE END TrivAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * This is the final episode of Season 1. The next episode will be in season 2! * This is the last episode to have the old logo. Category:Banned Episodes Category:Ultra Creepy Category:Creepypastas Category:Ultra-Cracktastic Category:Kids should not see Category:Please do not watch kids Category:Episodes starting in Peppa's dream Category:Peppa Pig Abridged episodes Category:Semi-Cracktastic Category:Neo-Cracktastic